Open the Gate of Heaven, Bring All to Purgatory
by snowyassas1n
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED IN TAKING IT UP!


AN: So I was watching the new season of seraph of the end and I decided I wanted to write an Oc zanpakuto ichigo story their not really connected I just drew inspiration from watching the show.

Summary: What if Kisuke had given Ichigo an Asuchi before throwing him down the shattered shaft, how would things change when Ichigo unlocks his true Zanpakuto and that the spirit manifested from his Quincy's holy nature. Also what if Urahara actually gave Ichigo more training than just having him dodge all the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does

XXXX

Urahara Shoten underground facility

"Here Ichigo this is an Asuchi its a standard weapon given to all Shinigami. Your Zanpakuto spirit will change it to its form when you manifest it for the first time. The Asuchi is essential as it allows the spirit to manifest to its most powerful form. If you had tried to manifest your Zanpakuto without it you would've had a false blade that wasn't as powerful." Kisuke explained to Ichigo as he tossed him a standard looking katana.

"Now off you go" Kisuke stated cheerfully kicking Ichigo down the hole. A few minutes of cursing from Ichigo later and Kisuke decided to take sympathy on the boy.

"Ichigo you may have three days before you turn into a hollow, but all you have to do is use Jinzen. To enter Jinzen lay your sword across your lap and then look deep into yourself to enter your mindscape." Kisuke explained.

Ichigo trusting Urahara got into position and tried looking into himself. Five minutes of sitting like that he felt a pull. He followed it willingly and blacked out.

He woke up to world full of clouds and he was standing on what looked like clouds mixed with the most reflective water imaginable. He looked around until he found the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. A beautiful blonde haired woman with a Chinese style white dress that was really revealing with gold designs going over it. The most peculiar thing about her though was the twelve white angel wings behind her. He walked up to her and she smiled a beautiful smile.

"Ichigo I have long wanted to see you and finally your here." Her voice like the call of a siren, it was like smooth silk to his hears calling to him he wanted to hear her voice for the rest of his life. It was as if all of the tension left his body and on autopilot walked up to her grabbed her hand and pulled her to him in an intimate embrace.

She giggled "A little forward aren't you. I never knew I would have this effect on you." She smiled at his slightly flushed cheeks.

"I cant help it. It's like your presence calls to me making me want to embrace your everything. If your my Zanpakuto spirit I will gladly spend the rest of my life with you." He stated red in the face.

The spirit blushed a little as well but that was overpowered by her loving smile and sheer joy at his words. "You have just made me the happiest girl in the world to hear that. Yes I am your Zanpakuto, and when you hear my name you will wake up to give some payback to the shop keeper. Don't speak my name until he speaks his swords. My name and release command is…..." She whispered the last part in his ear as he faded away noticing how a sword with a gold and blue hilt appeared in his hands while he faded. Her smile then turned a little strained when she felt a presence behind her. "Ara why have you come here." her voice strained as well.

"You know I will have to speak with him as well. You are not the only source of his power your just holding him back as it is." The other spirit said in an alluring seductive voice.

"Well he will meet you when he needs to. I just wanted to be his first" The first spirit said haughtily.

The other spirit was the opposite of the first having black devil wings as well as black hair. Her dress was black with red designs and she had white skin with black and yellow eyes.

"Well you know he cannot achieve Bankai without the both of us. I may represent his hollow side but I am his Zanpakuto as well. You representing the Quincy side of his lineage. We are like yin and yang never complete without the other. The fact that we are manifested as Zanpakuto's represent his Shinigami heritage. We are polar opposites of the other I am the yin the dark, and you the yang the light." The dark spirit exclaimed.

The light spirit pouted. "Fine I will stop holding him back after five days of his training with me. That gives him five days with you as well." She exclaimed.

The dark spirit just smiled and flew away. "Hussy just wants Ichi-kun to herself." The light spirit exclaimed blowing raspberry's.

XXXX

Outside of mindscape

Ichigo opened his eyes and fondly looked down at his Zanpakuto. He noticed he was wearing Shinigami robes again so he jumped out of the hole and appeared before Urahara. Before Kisuke could say anything Ichigo flicked his sword out of its sheath and flash stepped in front of Kisuke slicing his hat in half. "That was for kicking me down there" Ichigo stated.

Kisuke chuckled darkly. "Hehe that was my favorite hat and the only one I had down here. I have to go back to my shop to get another one now. As punishment you will face my wrath" Kisuke said darkly. 'Heh taunting him into releasing his Zanpakuto was easier than I thought.' Ichigo thought.

"Awaken, Benihime" Kisuke intoned changing his cane into a straight sword with a U guard. It had a red tassel dangling off the hilt.

Ichigo just smirked and pointed his sword to the sky. 'He cant possibly be already able to release his shikai. If so I will have to change the training plan.' Kisuke thought.

"Open the gate of heaven, Seraphim" Ichigo's reaitsu rained down upon them. He had a golden aura around his body. His sword morphed into golden light before going behind his back. The light then fanned out and changed into nine swords fanned out behind him levitating all radiating golden aura. The swords were identical in the shape they were a European long sword in the shape of a cross it was a golden sword with a blue plate on the guard.(Excalibur from Sao).

"Phew that's a beautiful shikai there Mr. Kurosaki. To be honest I didn't expect you to be able to enter shikai this fast. That's what I was planning to use the rest of your training trying to do, but this changes things" Kisuke explained not hiding his surprise at Ichigo's prodigal like talent.

"The thing is though I don't feel complete for some reason?" Ichigo asked confused.

This time Kisuke opened his mouth in a surprised shock knowing what this probably meant. "That type of reaction usually happens to people who dual wield and have dual Zanpakuto spirits. This would happen if one were to only release one of the spirits. You probably have to train in your first Zanpakuto spirit abilities before being able to manifest the second." Kisuke explained to Ichigo.

"But I only saw Seraphim in their?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes probably in her domain usually dual Zanpakuto have their own domain. You see there are only two known dual Zanpakuto. Ones spirits are twins due to the Nature of his Zanpakuto. The others are opposites of each other but also complete each other. Could you explain your first spirit and I can tell you the type you might have." Kisuke further explained.

"She was an angel like the name suggest from christian faith. She had the wings and everything and radiated happiness and purity." Ichigo said.

XXXX

Ichigo's mindscape

"If that man doesn't shut up he will unlock her early." Seraphim said to herself.

"So is that a bad thing you were technically first and this way he could train with us for ten days together instead of half and half" The dark spirit stated.

Seraphim just pouted to herself but nodded none the less.

XXXX

"Hmm well if we are going off of christian faith, your other spirit most likely represents the cherubim-" He couldn't even finish what he was saying as Ichigo's body locked up and his eyes lost their light.

"Hmm lets see what happens now" Kisuke mused to himself. He felt like a mad scientist being given a new subject to study.

XXXX

Ichigo found himself in what he assumed his mindscape again only this time it looked like what he thought as the pits of hell. When he heard Cherubim it was like something in his soul unlocked.

"Hello Ichi-kun I am glad to finally meet you" He heard an alluring voice speak into his ear. He turned around and found a girl that looked like she was everything the opposite of Seraphim. Black hair and black devil wings, black dress with red designs. She even radiated the opposite feelings Seraphim did. They were lust and bloodthirst.

As if his body were on auotpilot he hugged her into an embrace just like Seraphim. "So I am guessing your Cherubim?" Ichigo asked. She smiled happily while hugging him. "lets show that shop keeper who's boss my release command is..." She whispered the last part as she licked his ear sending a shudder down Ichigo's spine. He disappeared. She smiled sultrily staring longingly at the spot he was in. "Time to see what my sister is up to maybe I should tell her I fired the first shots to rub it in her face?" She wondered at that last thought.

XXXX

Ichigo's eyes regained focus and looked down at his hand the opposite of the one Seraphim appeared in. Another sword had appeared, The hilt of the sword was red and black. He leveled it with the tip pointing to the ground again the opposite of Seraphim. "Bring All to Purgatory, Cherubim" This time radiating a red aura around his body. The Zanpakuto changed into the red aura and like Seraphim levitated to his back. It fanned out into nine red beams before the faded into nine black identical swords. The guard was peculiar as it was a backwards L over a half moon with two points, it was radiating a red aura(Elucidator from Sao). The eighteen swords levitated as if around a sphere and they were perfectly going into each others gaps to not hit each other. The orb of swords levitated above his head now. He grabbed two hilts one of each sword and pulled them out of the sphere.

"What a peculiar Shikai Ichigo. Do you feel complete now?" Kisuke asked enjoying his experiment.

Ichigo nodded. He got into a stance that felt comfortable and prepared for the training. That was to come. "Could we throw in kido training as well I want to be an evened out fighter." Ichigo said. Kisuke nodded knowing his reaitsu control was fixed with having a proper Asuchi.

XXXX

10 days later

Ichigo was standing there with his two swords sheathed in their hilts on each side of his hips as they were not in their released form anymore. Sera as he nicknamed her sheath was blue while Cheri as he nicknamed her was red. 'Always opposites with you two literally everything' Ichigo chuckled. He heard two indignant hmphs in his head at that. He had taken to visiting with them training in their powers in his mindscape at night. He was warned that Cheri's power was going to turn heads but he did not care as he was as proud of her as he was Sera. He could feel how touched they were at that.

He was standing around with his friends Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. They also had a talking cat that with his new Reaitsu control could tell was like Kisuke as he found out was a Shinigami as well. Turns out that without blaring his Reaitsu around everywhere he could easily sense things now.

"Um Yoruichi if your a Shinigami as well why are you in a cat form?" Questioned Ichigo confused. His friends raised their eyes at Ichigo's new found ability of sensing. They then raised their eyes at the question.

Yourichi looked at Kisuke as if telling him he would explain. She was interested to see he had a dual Zanpakuto as well. "Well Ichigo I usually only do this to mess with people and it allows me to infiltrate places without being seen." She said in her manly voice.

"I see" Ichigo said nodding.

"Well lets get this show on the road shall we?" Questioned Kisuke. He then opened the senkaimon and told them to hop in.

When they got in Ichigo decided that he wanted to hurry and get this over with and grabbed Orihime who started blushing and stuttering and grabbed Yourichi as well. He then looked at Uryu and said "Use that Quincy speed thing you use and grab Chad I want to hurry" Uryu heard as Ichigo flash stepped away. Uryu grabbed Chad and used the Hirenkyaku. They didn't know that this little advance in time for them messed up someone's plans.

They arrived into the soul society without problems. Yoruichi lead them through the first district to the gate keeper.

He was a massive man and when he saw them he was rather arrogant as a lot of Shinigami tend to be. "You will not pass through this gate, no one has beaten Jidanbo and neither shall you" The massive man said taking out a axe.

"Sorry big guy we don't have the time to mess around here" Ichigo said as he flash stepped to him. Yourichi nodded impressed at his speed with the technique. Ichigo unsheathed Seraphim and slashed the blade into the axe shattering it while resheathing his blade. Jidanbo shocked at the loss of his blade pulled out his other axe and swung it at Ichigo. Ichigo seeing the massive man due that unsheathed Cherubim and repeated the same action as the other one shattering it as well.

"My axe's how could you!" Jidanbo bellowed. He then started crying about them. Ichigo sweat dropping at that consoles him with a pat on the back and saying "Well I am sorry about your axes I just needed through the gate." Ichigo stated.

Jidanbo stopped crying and went on a tirade about Ichigo being a true warrior and then he opened the gate.

When the gate was opened they were greeted by the sight of a white haired Captain with a creepy smile. "Now Jidanbo you know your not supposed to be opening the gate." Gin stated.

"But Captain Gin I was defeated in combat." Jidanbo stated.

"Exactly if your defeated in combat your dead." Gin stated preparing to activate his shikai. Ichigo seeing the gate was about to drop grabbed Yoruichi and flashed stepped in as Gin unleashed his shikai and cut into Jidanbo severely cutting his arm. "Find the shibas" Yoruichi called out to Ichigo's friends.

"Now what shall we do with you." Gin said looking at Ichigo. Ichigo prepared to fight but was distracted by the cloud of smoke coming from behind him and was knocked out by a chop to the neck.

"Sorry Gin but Ichigo isn't ready to fight a Captain yet but he will be soon ja ne." Yoruichi said in her human form grabbing Ichigo and flash stepping out before Gin could do anything.

"Hmm Aizen needs to know about this." Gin stated flash stepping away.

XXXX

An hour later a groggy Ichigo wakes up to see the Yoruichi sitting on him in cat form.

"Why did you knock me out Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked confused about the situation.

"Because your not ready to fight a Captain. They have something called Bankai which is the final release of the sword. They are usually ten times more powerful than shikai. We will be using the extra time we have before Rukia's execution to achieve Bankai for you." Yourichi said as she got off of him and Transformed to her human self. "Gahhh put some clothes on!" Ichigo said red in the face at her nudity. Yoruichi grinned in a Cheshire cat like way and said "Aww does Ichigo want to see more?" She asked purring a bit. Ichigo looked ready to pour steam out of his ears. Yoruichi just giggled and disappeared in shunpo before reappearing in her orange and black clothes she also brought an extra set. She also had a weird looking doll with her.

"Since you are officially my student as of now I am giving you a Keisen uniform. If we reach that level I will explain the reason for the back and top of the sleeves being missing put this on under your shihakusho." Yoruichi stated.

When Ichigo was outfitted Yoruichi continued. "Now we are in a secret base under sokyoku hill, here we will train you to achieve Bankai. This is the Tenshintai. It will forcefully materialize your Zanpakuto. To achieve Bankai you must make your Zanpakuto spirit submit. Though you only have three days to do so. Attaining Bankai is a requirement to become Captain in the Gotei 13." she noticed he was blushing after she had said everything. She smelled blackmail material. "Why are you blushing Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"You'll find out here in a sec." Ichigo said stabbing both his Zanpakuto into the doll and channeling his reaitsu into it. In seconds there stood his two beautiful Zanpakuto spirit. Yoruichi was shocked at their angelic appearance and almost felt a little jealous of their beauty.

"So Ichi-kun ready to make me submit." Cherubim said sultrily. Ichigo again blushed bright red. Yoruichi couldn't take it and fell on the floor laughing.

"Tch hussy. Is that all you ever thank about?" Seraphim asked. Yoruichi concluded that's where Ichigo got his prudeness from. She still could not get over their ethereal beauty though.

"Well it appears you girls heard what I was saying so you ready to start?" Yoruichi asked.

XXXX

"Aizen-sama it appears Ichigo arrived ahead of schedule and successfully infiltrated the soul society. He escaped me by Yoruichi taking him somewhere." Gin said.

"I see that complicates things. The most I can move up the execution without it being questioned is four days from now. This also means I cannot fake my death. Tch troublesome boy." Aizen said.

XXXX

2 and a half days later

Ichigo was fighting an insanely hard fight. The two girls were putting him through the ringer and he started having to do unorthodox moves. It was one of those moves that put an end to Seraphim. After he and her clashed blades Ichigo gave into Cherubim's nature and hoped it would shock her enough to work. He kissed her right on the lips. He felt his face heat up and he could tell hers was as well as she was in shock. He then stabbed her in the stomach with Cherubim's blade knowing it wouldn't kill her.

She had such a downfallen expression of betrayal on her face thinking Ichigo just kissed her to win that it made Ichigo walk up to her fading spirit and hug her before kissing her again. This time her smile brightened before it turned challengingly over at Cherubim as if mocking her. Ichigo felt dread go through him when Seraphim completely faded. He looked over at Cherubim to see her have a dark look in the eye.

"So Seraphim thinks she can steal the first kiss ehh. Fine I am stealing his other first then." Cherubim stated before she appeared in front of Ichigo and dragged him off. Yoruichi just giggled perversely enjoying the drama that were Ichigo's spirits.

30 minutes later Ichigo arrived back in the clearing completely red in the face though you could tell he was less tense.

He groaned when he saw the Cheshire grin. "yes I have Bankai now Yoruichi I never knew female spirits could be submitted that way though." Ichigo said getting redder.

"So your a man now huh, ahh I love the fact that I own you now blackmail is so sweet." she stated getting a scowl.

"Well we have a day and a half before the execution." She stated getting a wide eyed look from Ichigo.

"Yea it was announced yesterday that it was being moved up. Also your friends used the Shiba cannon to get into soul society. Chad and Uryu are locked up at the moment. Chad ran into one of the strongest captains by sheer bad luck but he had minor injury's. Uryu actually killed Mayuri the captain of the twelfth division but was badly injured and is in the fourth division getting healed though is under heavy watch right now. He is lucky Mayuri was a criminal before hand otherwise he would've been executed. Its only the law saying it is legal to kill criminals that kept him alive. That Orihime chick is in the eleventh division impersonating a Shinigami." Yoruichi stated.

Ichigo was shocked that Uryu killed a captain. He was glad everyone was ok though. "Now we have a day and a half should be enough time to teach you my special little kido. I have seen that your a fast learner with destructive kido and had pretty good knowledge of it by your fighting your spirits these last two days. This is made in the case that you don't have your swords, and its the reason for the special clothes I gave you. Its called shunko" She said.

XXXX

Day of the execution

The Sokyoku was just getting ready to pierce Rukia when it was stopped by a blade. The blade belonging to Ichigo. Everybody gasped at his ability to stop the sokyoku. It was getting ready for a second go around with Rukia shouting for Ichigo to stop when Juushiro and Shunsui used the Shihoin family seal to attach to the sokyoku and destroyed it. Soifon was about to order the captains to stop them when she was blindside by something taking off with her.

Ichigo used that momentary distraction to slice into the stand and poured his reiatsu into it cracking it. Letting Rukia down he aloud the confusion of everything to help him by flash stepping to Byakuya and flash stepping away with him with his hand on his shoulder.

When Ichigo left that was when Juushiro and Shunsui left with Yamamoto to stop him from stopping things. After they left Gin, Tousen, and Aizen showed their true colors by attacking their specific targets. Gin and Toshiro engaged into a fight while Komamura and Tousen engaged into battle. Aizen engaged Kenpachi. The lieutenants were shocked at this turn of events and did not know what to do. None more so than Hinamori at seeing her beloved Aizen-taicho turn traitor. What helped though was Rangiku and Nanao being there to comfort her before she could go into chaos.

XXXX

Ichigo and Byakuya fight

"I do not know how you re-obtained your powers but I shall kill you this time prepare for I will not hold back anymore. Scatter Senbonzakura" He intoned his blade transforming into pink flower petals.

"Open the Gate of Heaven, Seraphim. Bring All to Purgatory, Cherubim." Ichigo intoned his eighteen blades revolving above him. Byakuya stopped to look at the blades momentarily before speaking.

"I was expecting your shikai to be more barbaric I have to actually commend you for having one so elegant." Byakuya stated as a genuine compliment.

"Thanks normally I would not have a problem with you guys executing traitors to the soul society but Kisuke taught me about the law of what Rukia did and it does not end up with execution so I will stop it." Ichigo said.

"I must uphold the law and central forty six determined this as her punishment. There is no more time for talk" Byakuya stated sending his petals after Ichigo.

"Holy Arrow" Ichigo said and one of the gold swords above him changed to a golden energy arrow before flying after Byakuya's petals. They exploded in golden light and when the flash died down Ichigo leveled his black sword at Byakuya "Hollow Flash" A red orb built up in front of it and a beam of red energy shot our at Byakuya who used his hands to bring the petals back faster and another explosion rung out. When the smoke cleared Ichigo already flashed stepped in front of Byakuya "Hado 32: Okasen" Ichigo said swiping Seraphim in a wide arc getting a direct hit on Byakuya sending him flying back crashing into a building.

When he came back out he had a gash across his chest that was bleeding. "It would seem you have improved greatly under the tutelage of Urahara. Be proud I am going to take you seriously now." Byakuya said reforming his petals back into a sword that looked beat up from the punishment of Ichigo's energy attacks. He dropped it tip down into the ground as it sank into the ground Byakuya stated "Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi".

A giant wave of Petals rose above the ground there looked to be thousands. "Tch, I have been wanting to test this out anyway." Ichigo stated as he seen the petals coming for him. "if it is another one of your Shikai attacks don't bother a Shikai cannot stand up to a Bankai." Byakuya said.

"No its not Shikai." Said Ichigo. His reaitsu the skyrocketed. Byakuya widened his eyes not believing this boy achieved that as well. "Impossible it takes years to develop Bankai. Due you love to trample our traditions so much?" He asked retorically.

Ichigo held his hands out with his swords Seraphim in his right hand and Cherubim in his left hand. His eight other Seraphim the arrow one he used earlier reforming shot into the sky. His eight other Cherubim sank into the ground. "Bankai!" He yelled. All over the Seiretei Shinigami could feel Ichigo's Bankai release. They were confused because they knew this was not a known Captains spiritual pressure. So they deduced it must be coming from Ichigo. They couldn't believe he achieved his Bankai so fast. This was also around the time the other fights had settled. Aizen had retrieved the Hogyoku from Rukia after knocking out all of the lieutenants although he was actually cut on his arm as Kenpachi was not an easy opponent, with Gin and Tousen leaving with him in the chaos both injured as well.

Toushiro and Komamura laid defeated by their foe alongside the other lieutenants. Orihime had arrived at the same time as the fourth division and they set to work healing. Juushiro and Shunsui and Yamamoto returned to the Sokyoku hill shocked to find everyone defeated. They had learned from one of the ones recently awoken that three Captains defected and how they gloated that central forty six was dead and that he was the one manipulating them. Soifon and Yoruichi arrived on the hill as well having finished their fight. They all looked in the direction of Ichigo and Byakuya's battle when the sky above it opened up.

"What is going on over there?!" questioned Yamamoto.

"Thats probably Ichigo's Bankai. I had him reach it before coming here." Yoruichi stated to the shock of everyone there at the fact that it was proven that a ryoka that had been a shinigami only three monts achieve Bankai so quickly.

Everyone turned their head in the direction witnessing a beautiful sight.

XXXX

Back with Ichigo's fight the sky opened up as well as black portals appearing on the ground. Giant horns were descended from the golden sky before eight angel like beings descended each wielding a golden and blue bow. From the ground eight devil like beings arose with black and red scythes.(Picture the scythe Shinoa uses from owari no seraph). The devil like beings all had one set of black devil bat like wings on their backs, their faces resembled a skull like hollow mask with two horns coming out of it. They all wore a black jacket with red fur of the wrist, around the collar, and the coattail along with black skirts.

The angel beings all wore white the reverse of the devils with a white coat and golden fur and white skirts. Above their heads were halo's in a specific design, and on their backs were blue energy like angel wings.

Ichigo himself going through a change to resemble both sides he had the hollow mask red energy angel wings and red halo above his head. He wore a white jacket with red fur combining the other jackets. He still had the swords and his hakama though.

"Tondemonai Serubim(Unholy Seraphim+Cherubim)" Ichigo stated in an echo like voice.

"I do not understand how you obtained Bankai or how you can combine purity and in evil in it. But seeing you hold such power I will not hold back." Byakuya stated.

Ichigo held up the golden sword and the Angels drew their bows, making Byakuya tense. Ichigo swung his sword down in the direction of Byakuya. The angels formed golden arrows of reishi and fired them which each splitting into 1000 golden arrows equaling to 8000 arrows rained down on Byakuya.

XXXX

Meanwhile in the shadows of the seiretei

"Oi oi oi what the fuck is that shit, I was putting it off at first but now I am definitely sure that's the Vollstandigg, with what looks like a Arrancars Resureccion. The proof is that licht regen he obviously just fired what is this shit." A guy with a red mohawk stated.

The others in the room turned their heads and bowed when they heard the king walking towards them. "That Bazz-B is the very first sternritter. When I used my auswhalen 8 years ago he survived. I checked his soul and found some interesting things so I gifted him with the first 'schrift'. He does not know he has it but will in the time to come. He is Ichigo Kurosaki the Sternritter 'H' the Hollow. He has all of a hollows ability's while remaining a Quincy, what truly makes him devastating is he is a hybrid of all three. With my unlocking of his heritage and gifting of his 'schrift' he can draw in reishi which evolved his hollow and store it and create it in his body as a shinigami, he has virtually limitless reishi. He will be our ultimate weapon when the time comes for war." The Quincy king Yhwach stated. The other Sternritter were in awe of this.

XXXX

anddd done review and tell me what ya think. I thought this concept was interesting and decided to try it.


End file.
